pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Frvwfr2/Archive 4
I CHALLENGE YOU TO UNRATED, GOOD SIR. Rawrawr 09:33, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :HB? But yeah, I'll be back on later probably... ~~ 17:30, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::Noes, gvg, make your guild do it ## Rawrawr 22:07, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :::You should get my guild to guest you, then face Rawr with that, that'll show him! - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 05:11, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Hahaha. But yeah, we usually play about 8:00-10:00 your time... we aren't very good though, rating 986 xdxd ~~ 06:31, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::I am highly to blame for my guilds performance to be honest. I had a reasonable team build in mind, but it required 9 people because I am stupid. Then I just chopped one bar, which made it pretty sub-par tbh with crap all defence. We got rolled because half the people were first timers and as such, can't survive in a team with no defence. Then we just randomly started throwing in defence at the cost of EVERYBLOODYTHING, so then we got rolled again. I know I should spend time making a proper team build and explaining tactics and roles to everyone, but it was a double weekend and I am lazy. All that being said, with proper organisation and a good build, we still would have gotten rolled, it just would have taken longer. I need monks with vent :| I think the team build to start with should be: 2xDefy Pain Dolyak Signet Warriors, 3 Monks aegis chaining, 2 Paragons with Defensive Anthem and a WoH flag runner, then we MIGHT survive till VoD. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 06:48, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Vent is overrated. Use voice chat in MSN group conversations. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:50, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::I find a lot of people don't use headsets or even earphones, so there tends to be a lot of feedback even with Push-to-Talk, I can only imagine the feedback that an open channel would produce. Plus then people would hear me swearing when the shit hits the fan, or laughing at them when they start saying stupid things. But for serious, Vent and TS are not new things, I used Roger Wilco "back in the day" and that didn't cost a cent. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 06:54, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Meh. I don't even bother plugging in my mic for half the GvGs I play. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:56, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I would have been fine with the monks even if they were just LISTENING to vent. I was flagging, but man, our frontliners were getting pretty pissed off with being blind and no one removing it. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 06:59, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Meh. Monks shouldn't be blind bitches all match. If bsurge is raping you then you dshot/divert it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:01, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::You gave me the giggles. I really should have watched those matches on obs, but I didn't. Seriously, this team was someone who has flagged before, one reasonable frontliner and a bunch of first timers with no instructions. The we also guested people at random to submit them to the suffering, Frvwfr2 was one of them. I say we all blame him for not diverting BSurge. I don't think we even had a ranger because no one could interrupt so there seemed little point. Trust me, it was just fail + fail + fail + fail with a dash of come fail with me! At least I refused to let the Healing Breeze/Cruel Spear Paragon to play with us. When I asked him to change to Defensive Anthem he said he didn't have it unlocked, but assured me he would quickly pwn everyone to death so we didn't need it. Apparently that build does awesomely in AB. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 07:09, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::That sounds amazing. I demand that you guest me one day. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:11, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Also, Cruel Spear is better than Def Anthem. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:12, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::This is like the argument about Aura of Stability>Infuse Health. Yes, you are correct, if you don't suck. I really don't know what to get people to run, I was thinking we need a defensive fortress to allow people to stay alive long enough to learn how to use the rest of their bars. Maybe I should just put in some gayness like twin ineptitude mesmers and call it GG. I think I'm mildly terrible when it comes to 64 skill builds, I always forget shit. Think Frvwfr2 will appreciate all the kilobytes we are giving him? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 07:16, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Def Anthem just sucks now, Song of Restoration is the shit if you want to /afk till VoD. And I think frv will appreciate the change from me putting my kilobytes in his mother. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:18, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Actually, I remember now what I actually wanted, an expelagon, because I didn't trust our monks to not get completely shut down, of course, he didn't have that either. And it wasn't really Cruel Spear, it was the whole bar. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 07:19, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Not my fault we ran 2 Mesmer midline with no ranger... But yeah, it was pretty bad. We certainly could have used a ranger... I woulda run that, I <3 Rangering. Edit:Oh and I was kinda busy focusing on keeping their Mes from rapin our monks. ~~ 09:07, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::See what I mean about me being long winded? Look at the size of my blocks of text compared to Tab. I must be more bored. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:12, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Misery, guest me some time. --71.229 10:52, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::idc who you guest,this should be pretty funny and guest me anytime you want when you arent playing me. Rawrawr 10:54, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::I need me some IGNs for guests. I think it will be a little while before we can get people together for another one, need me some planning and some splaining so we get less fail. Half of what happened was me being impatient, but I'm still impatient, so it will likely happen again. If you want to leave IGNs for guests, just drop them on my user page somewhere. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:07, 15 April 2008 (EDT) Tab Now Please, or Hayne Kim Obaby if my main account is banned for racial slurs at the time. Spam my talk page if you want build advice. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:34, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :Rawrawr Dinosawr Rawrawr 16:31, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::Izzy Cartwright. ~~ 19:21, 15 April 2008 (EDT) Checkmarks Lol, a new level in response laziness. --20pxGuildof 15:16, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, haha. -- 22:05, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::Put it at Template:Y, so you only need 10 characters to answer. :P Lord Belar 22:35, 14 April 2008 (EDT) First 10:20, 15 April 2008 (EDT) -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:18, 15 April 2008 (EDT) 10:16, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :No u! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:19, 15 April 2008 (EDT) -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:21, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :No U! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:23, 15 April 2008 (EDT) Meanie. :< -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:24, 15 April 2008 (EDT) Archive what the fuck? didn't you archive this page? Confusion! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:34, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :He didn't archive sections he considered to be still active, so in short, I am epic win. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:36, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::No U! or wait... No mE! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:13, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::I archived any sections w/ nothing from today, BASICALLY. ~~ 14:58, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Ah, right. But no cookies? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:14, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Nope. Feel free to add some... ~~ 15:16, 15 April 2008 (EDT) Regarding my build CoaTB was added to PvE Moebius after my build was made, with knowledge of my build's existence. The WELL tag had been taken off and mistakenly re-added. Greatly appreciated if you'd read the discussion page before deleting builds, thanx --19px[[User:FlamingMetroid|'Metroid']] 19:44, 15 April 2008 (EDT) Best Admin Ever @you. Removing all the Antidote Signet votes and adding your own trash vote was awesome. Changing one skill is not a build overhaul, it would have been trashed anyway. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:07, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :I know, thanks. I saw 4 votes left(after removing), and said "Lets go ahead and get rid of it." ~~ 09:08, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::I voted when I saw the AN post because I was concerned it would go back into testing. FFS, sometimes going to the AN is just a waste of time. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:11, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah, sometimes its better just to leave bad votes so that the build dies. ~~ 09:45, 16 April 2008 (EDT) Build moving etc... sorry for the inconvieance regarding moving the build etc.. wasnt sure if it had worked etc... first time making a build =[ Mediawiki thingimajigger The update is only for two weeks so ANet doesn't totally humiliate themselves during the last money tournament. No reason to tag all the builds when we'd just have to revert it all in a couple of weeks, eh? --71.229 04:29, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :Oh, is it... Meh, I was just gonna see how it did. Too bad it doesn't show up on non-team builds. When I find it again. ~~ 06:29, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::Frv, maybe we should change it to mention that there was an update and some builds are affected now, but that the plan from ANet is to revert the changes on 1st May after the April tournies. Just to point out to people that 1. The info may be inaccurate at the moment, 2. we know, and 3. It's only temporary so dont archive/tag stuff as nerfed ? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:05, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::Include this link if need be: http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Developer_Updates/20080417 - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:14, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::::You know, now that I think about it, the most fucked up thing about that update is the buff to Dark Pact. How the fuck is that going to affect the MAT? Encouraging Bloodspike with a buffed finisher if you screw up the spike? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 07:16, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::::I'm gonna laugh when they fuck up the map rotation again. --71.229 07:35, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::It has begun... Is this the face of this MAT? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 07:48, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::God I hope so. :D --71.229 07:53, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::1 second cast time. I wonder how many people carry CoF in GvG? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:54, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Seriously, though. I have no idea. I really want to know. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:55, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Every single Paragon is going to be packing CoF, and half the eles too. They didn't even kill the Shockwave spike properly. --71.229 08:00, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I thought they might depending on how much play SW spike still saw in the mid-top guilds. tbh if they made the casting time any more (next level up is 2 seconds lol) that would have been them telling everyone "Don't play SW. Don't even try. It's really gay." - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:05, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Well, it is gay. --71.229 08:08, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Yeah but admitting that would draw in far more flaming than they get from players complaining about how gay it is. Nice present for whatever poor fuck picked up after Gaile. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:15, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Speaking of, Regina needs a story. Anyone got any ideas? --71.229 17:42, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Well, horses have been done before. Try picking a random noun or three and making a story from them. Oh, and I think Tanaric mentioned that she was gay. Lord Belar 21:42, 18 April 2008 (EDT) Ratings you can remove them, amirite? Please see here, and remove Hide-and-Seek's vote and CatpainGurug. Both votes are obviously wrong. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:25, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :Done. ~~ 09:28, 21 April 2008 (EDT) Lol Sorry this is my school computer. just like fuckin with people every now and then ;D. NEWAYZ pm me in game 207.213.74.177 17:50, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :What? ~~ 06:29, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::I demand you PM this random person. Do it. DO IT NAO!!!11!!1 - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:36, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::He was a troll, check his talk page. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 07:04, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Oh, why the hell would I pm him? ~~ 09:00, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::for moneyz --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:05, 22 April 2008 (EDT) <3 To Be Honest, you are the nicest admin ever. You actually look at the noticeboard and make meaningful corrections. I salute you. Well done--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:34, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :Yeh he is pretty cool. [[User:DestinyOfKiest|'Kìεsτ ']] (''talk''/ ) 12:28, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::Thanks. ~~ 15:25, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :lolfag — SkaKid 20:55, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::...Skakid's an admin? --20pxGuildof 20:56, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :::Skads a failure.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 09:40, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Says the guy trolling at admins pages instead of finishing his fucking contest. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:43, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::IM IN SCHOOL NOW T.T besides ive been punished from my comp and im too lazy to finish the contest.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 09:44, 28 April 2008 (EDT) Submitting builds hey... umm... im sorry about before but i was trying to submit a new build... help pls? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Lustblood ( ) }. :PvXwiki:Style_and_formatting has all the info you need. ~~ 15:45, 28 April 2008 (EDT) Healing Spiker Was still a stub and undergoing major changes, wanna give the new guy a chance to finish his builds and learn a bit? I'm also not entirely sure what the troll comment was about. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:59, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :YOU made that XD? Oh wow. seb2lazy2login (ʞ1ɐʇ) 09:03, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::No, he didn't. He was saying that the new user who made the build had it as a stub. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:05, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::(EC)I didn't make that... learn to history please. It was a new guy, he probably didn't know any better and had already made major changes getting rid of Reaper's Sweep for Wounding Strike, getting rid of Radiant Scythe, it still sucked, but it was progressing. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:06, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::::It had bloody HEALING BREEZE! On a DERVISH. It was totally generic and would have been 0-0-0'd anyway. (On and I just WELL'd it. Don't blame me even though I support the deletion) seb2lazy2login (ʞ1ɐʇ) 09:07, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Yes, it was terrible, but it was a stub and this way the new guy will keep making terrible builds. PvX:WELL states that an author should be given a chance to finish his build and understand why it was deleted, I don't think he had the opportunity for either. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:10, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Sure brings a new meaning to the phrase "speedy deletion" seb2lazy2login (ʞ1ɐʇ) 09:17, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Restored. ~~ 09:19, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::DO NOT WANT! seb2lazy2login (ʞ1ɐʇ) 09:26, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Somebody needs a hug I think. Come here, Seb. <3 - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:29, 30 April 2008 (EDT) 20:08 . . Frvwfr2 (Talk | contribs) (deleted "Build:Team - TA Bsurge": Dupe) of what exactly? Antiarchangel TROLL 21:13, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :Build:Team - TA Balanced Conditionpressure Same but had a MBane instead of crip. ~~ 21:14, 3 May 2008 (EDT) loladmin http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User_talk:Randol_8o8&oldid=510468 SCARE THE NEWBIE OFF! RAAAOOORRRRR! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:24, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :Well, I figure that could be counted under Disruptive Typing. It really bothers some people, myself included. ~~ 09:30, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::No, it's true. It's annoying as a wailing baby on an airplane. Just funny how ANGAR-Y you were :) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:33, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::I still have memories of User:Blue Lagoon ~~ 09:35, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::::lulz, wuts yarr ign again? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 16:29, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Izzy Cartwright. ~~ 16:33, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Oh thx, itsa that a knew what it was but every time I wanted to put it into my fl I was concerned to put the actual "real" izzy to there, you know... --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 16:36, 6 May 2008 (EDT) Not cutsies! Sorry, you just outlinked my Talk page, not actually me. Still, you are da ho. --20pxGuildof 15:47, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :You're also winning most linked to image (only co8unting users) [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:51, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::Rock on! And actually GoD is most linked to image, followed by Krowman then it's me. And I don't use that image anymore. ~~ 16:11, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::...Bitch. --20pxGuildof 17:31, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Flesh paragon's Vote removal I pretty much restored all votes; here are my explainations. If you disagree, discuss. *user:Shadowsin's vote. He's actually right. Rc is the most strong redbar monk elite in the game, except for woh. Thats why you take both. The only thing i'd not take it in, is SoD/HB, which is purely for split builds - or split counters. In that occasion, you'd not take a paragon anyway. So, you're stuck with SoD/WoH. Which forces your heal monk to take guardian, which makes you lose either patient spirit or infuse, losing any of both is risky. So he's damn right. *user:Relyk. You'd might wanna check IjaFW negative effect again; deep wound on yourself. As paragon, you pretty much have cracked armor on you 24/7. I'd actually had to think of this myself too, but foul feast + plague signet that every 4 secs is pretty much constant dw + cracked armor on that, do you want more to kill monks(except for a rc divert, lol)? *user:Selket Shadowdancer; pretty much the same reason as shadowsin, you had a weird remove reason so i can't judge on that. Hope you think this was clear, if you think different, time to discuss. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:28, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :Good points... And I removed Selk's cuz I removed Shadows, which Selks referenced. It was going to die anyways, I know that. Good choice of how to respond btw... ~~ 15:09, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Plz Kill Yourself For permabanning skakid - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 16:21, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :His was a week. ~~ 16:22, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::Why are these people asskissing Skakid all the time? I mean, not that I don't like him, but wtf? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:23, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::He gives the most awesome blowjobs. True story. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 16:24, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::Rhys iz friend 192.251.226.205 16:24, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Oh, okay. There are these complete scrubfest noobs who kiss admin/elitist ass and it's fucking gay...Just wanted to say that :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:26, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::::I know what you mean, and it is annoying >.> 192.251.226.205 16:28, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::What? He made sock accounts, I warned him, and he did it again. ~~ 16:29, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yeah, he deserved a ban, if you put it like that. I don't know what the whole "DJ" thing was about anyway. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:30, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Skakid was only looking to show you guys the phat trackz he's been working on. He feels hurt that you didn't give him the chance to do so. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:32, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :He has done it again. Infinite until DE or someone comes on. He will probably just keep making more though. ~~ 16:34, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::Oshit, feeling more reasons to rage pvx. Yo gut banned fo trollin m8. Baedddjust like fish his mother, she's vry bad in bed i noticed yesterday. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 17:42, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::You leave Fish's mother out of this. That woman is a sexual cow. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 17:45, 8 May 2008 (EDT) To frv You're bad at Guild Wars Please uninstall Your lack of knowledge Is annoying us all. DJ Piplup 16:36, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :dat sum phat rhymes... HEY WAIT A MINUTE ARENT YOU BANNED?! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:37, 8 May 2008 (EDT) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-xEzGIuY7kw - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 16:47, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Srsly This isen't gww, dont be a faggot, 3 weeks ban for a sockpuppet... who cares here, just unblock skakid, it's long, unncesarry and acomplish nothing.Fishels슴Mc슴Jihad 17:30, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :Talk to DE about that. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:31, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::Lol, he banned ska and now flamewars begin... Naice. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 17:44, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::WIKI DRAMA NEVER STOPS! <3 ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:45, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::I originally gave him indef. cuz it was blatant disregard of a well known rule, and I wasn't sure what the punishment for that was, so I got in touch with DE. ~~ 21:14, 8 May 2008 (EDT) lolololol FiSH is running a GvG build in HA and they're doing pretty fckn good :D Also, I'm bored. kk ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:23, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :Oh wait, no that's some time ago. But still, pretty cool :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:24, 8 May 2008 (EDT) I smell A big, fat pile of nigger. - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 18:59, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :and now comes rickyvantof to suck the balls of frv because he think's he's teh epitrollz +1 - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 19:00, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah, definitely. ~~ 20:40, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah, definitely. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:48, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::AHHAHAH RHYS lol--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 09:49, 10 May 2008 (EDT) Ohai Like i said, defense sucks. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 14:23, 11 May 2008 (EDT) Sig WTT mine ? Enjoy phailer! 20:49, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :No. ~~ 21:00, 11 May 2008 (EDT) You deleted the whole build, instead of just removing the votes... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:40, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, my bad. It's back. Deleting wipes the votes fyi. ~~ 09:40, 13 May 2008 (EDT) ::Oh okay, thanks then. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:42, 13 May 2008 (EDT) PvXwiki:Suggestions Just thought i'd say i've fleshed it out a bit, Just though you should look over and alter anything you think needs altering before we start using it....~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 10:37, 14 May 2008 (EDT) fixed you just lost the game moush 17:50, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :but now it's like pink lemonade urine moush 17:54, 14 May 2008 (EDT) Nice timing. <3 -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:33, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :Eh? ~~ 06:37, 16 May 2008 (EDT) ::Check recent ratings -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:40, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :::I'm looking, but just don't see it... ~~ 09:02, 16 May 2008 (EDT) ::::You missed it. We both removed votes from the PvE sin at the same time, but one of them got put back up:< -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:03, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Oh, ok. I figured you had restored and and re-removed it for some reason, lol. ~~ 09:04, 16 May 2008 (EDT) Table Help Whats the coding to force spaces to show up for a hand built table? Shireen former sysop 15:52, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :Err. &npsb;? I don't have a clue tbh... ~~ 15:58, 16 May 2008 (EDT) If you check the FC RA Healer I've been working on, the table is there, I just need the spaces to show up... Shireen former sysop 16:12, 16 May 2008 (EDT) : ? -- Armond Warblade 21:47, 18 May 2008 (EDT) Stop Removing votes now please; tab's going wild since you're removing everything that you can remove(while 1/4 being bad remove). —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 06:48, 17 May 2008 (EDT) :Yeah. It kind of defeats the object of a BM policy when the admins remove votes for us. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:11, 17 May 2008 (EDT) ::Hehe. Just don't forget to mark things on the noticeboard when your done... And let Admins do vote wipes, its more efficient and cleaner to delete->restore. ~~ 09:10, 17 May 2008 (EDT) :::For vote wipes okay; but just standard removes, let BM's do it. Otherwise me and tab are useless, and that's not nice. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 10:16, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Whatabout Shen.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 10:17, 18 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Isn't active anymore. Last contribute i've seen of him is about a month ago... —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:11, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Shen's been active lately. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:12, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Tab youre pretty good, i had my doubts about u :P. I thought u were gona fail at BM but ur actaully not bad at all :P--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 18:04, 20 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Tab fucking ownz 69.248.232.88 18:18, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::If you doubt about tab, you're bad. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 06:07, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::That's a candidate for one of the most epic quotes ever, Cross. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:12, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I think x-fire was just concerned that Tab would be all "No you phail! Baed!" instead of all "Shireen my good fellow, if you are going to insist on doing this take some protection, it is better than power healing I wot". Also see here. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 06:16, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::It's been a long long time since I've seen Tab do that tbh. Except when he made "Panic is Bad" but that was because I was pwning RA with the mad synergiez of Patient Spirit and Signet of Pious Light. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:31, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Ups. Forgot about that. I'll flame you later. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:43, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::BOOP! +200hp! LOL DEEPWOUND! LOL CRIPPLE! BOOP! +200hp! LOL DEEPWOUND! LOL CRIPPLE! BOOP! +200hp! LOL DEEPWOUND! LOL CRIPPLE! BOOP! +200hp! LOL DEEPWOUND! LOL CRIPPLE! BOOP! +200hp! LOL DEEPWOUND! LOL CRIPPLE! UPS I PWND RA! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:47, 21 May 2008 (EDT) Why'd you block Flaming Metroid with an expiration date the same except for a few hours 3 times? My head hurts. --20pxGuildof 21:37, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :Errm, I didn't. Maybe that was blocking his 3 IP addresses that he used recently? Idk, tbh... ~~ 21:38, 18 May 2008 (EDT) ::Oh, I don't read much. I just saw "Frvwfr2 blocked... Flaming Metroid". Reading is for the weak. --20pxGuildof 21:40, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :::Ah, i just noticed the 4th one just below them also... ~~ 21:42, 18 May 2008 (EDT) Congrats You resolved that issue faster than I could report it. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 16:25, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :Thanks. ~~ 16:26, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::I dunno about Woof, but I suspect Kiest is his brother or something. It mentions on Crossfire's user page that if he is under that name in game do not pm him as it won't be him. Probably share computers and GW accounts. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 16:29, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::Hmm. I'll put my in game name on his talk page, to talk to me about it. ~~ 16:30, 21 May 2008 (EDT) your IGN is really Izzy Cartwright? i saw u in RA, vote on archive--50x19px[[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']]50x19px (talk| ) 09:22, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :That is his IGN. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 13:25{GMT}24-05-MMVIII ::dang--50x19px[[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']]50x19px (talk| ) 09:58, 24 May 2008 (EDT) Vote wipe requested Hi, I made a major change to Build:Team - Moebius Way (changed from Locust's to Moebius). Most votes are based on using Locust's over Moebius, so can you please wipe the votes? TY. --Sir Bertrand 11:19, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :Removed them for you. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:28, 24 May 2008 (EDT)